Taiwan Patent Publication Number M273664 discloses a foldable tool stand, which includes a table, a first leg and a second leg respectively pivotally connected to the table, and a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism comprises four first locating members set between the table and the legs, and right and left second locating members, wherein each first locating member has a rod-like shank, a stop portion extending from the periphery of the rod-like shank and a finger strip extending from the periphery of the rod-like shank. The rod-like shank of each first locating member is pivotally connected to the table by a pivot such that the user can manipulate the finger strip to rotate the rod-like shank of each of the first locating members, moving the stop portions to abut against the legs, thereby locking the legs in the extended position. Further, the right and left second locating members are respectively located on the table for securing the legs in the collapsed position.
While this design is functional, there is room for improvement. According to the aforesaid design, the first locating members are installed in the legs. In order to collapse the foldable tool stand, the user must manipulate the finger strip of each first locating member to rotate the rod-like shank of each first locating member counter-clockwise, thus disengaging the stop portions away from the legs for enabling the legs to be turned to the collapsed position. This procedure is complicated. Further, the left second locating member is a curved spring plate fixedly provided at the table. After a long period of use in abutment against the second leg, the left second locating member will deform, and will thus decrease the effectiveness thereof. Accordingly, at least an improvement on the design of the left second locating member is deemed necessary.